The Katy Chronicles
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: its my first one Shot . My OC Katy is Being Abused and Raped in the Night so she sets out to find the Seville's and she finds out that this is no Normal Family that it can get quite Crazy Mostly Alvin and Jill Mixed Parings Rated T for Abuse and Drugs R&R


The Katy Chronicles

Chapter 1 Katy Sets out on a Mission

Katies Former Family was a Bunch of Drug Abusers and Alcholics .And Never really Cared to To Protect her from Danger and teach her how to Survive all the did was go out and party all night and Come Back home wasted and she had a brother who always came home wasted so she never had time to spend with them and they made her watch Porn all Day they had Raped her in the night . So the Very Next night before they Came into her room she Snuck out and Set out to Find a new family one who doesnt do drugs and one who doesnt Rape her in the night . So she Climbed out and ran away with Nothing but her Ipod hercellphone which was turned off and her Laptop and the Clothes on her Back . She ran until she couldnt run anymore she found a nice Abandonded Home to rest in for the night until she could Gather her Strength to keep going she had to find her Dream Family . Meanwhile at the Seville house Hold Adam and Brittany were Watching TV up in the Chipettes Room while Alvin and Jill were watching TV Down Stairs Simon and Jeanette were in the Basement working on there Expereiment Theodore and

* * *

><p>Eleanor were in the Kitchen Paul and Sheryl were in the Chipmunks room Playing Need for Speed underground and Eddie and Charlene were Reading on the Computer . " So Adam what do you think of me?" Brittany asked . "Well First off I think your Cute Drop Dead Gorgeus and everythink in Between your Smile always Brittens my Day when I'm feeling Down and well you always know how to make me feel Better" Replied Adam . "Well Thats Very<p>

* * *

><p>Sweet of you to say all that But I love you just the way you are you dont have to change just to make me Happy I'm the Luckiest Girl in the world to have a Guy like you and I'll Always Love you No matter what" Replied Brittany . " Thats Very Sweet of you to say that but I know you have a Firey Attiude when someone Makes fun of your Sense of Fashion hmm By the way thou did you get a look of my Black Wardrobe I'm Thinking of Giving it an update you know more Black Coats along with some Black T Shirts and Throw In some Jeans and Maybe to top it off a really good Black Hat" Replied Adam . "Wow now you got a good sense in Black Fashion but some other Colours can go with Black Like Pink Red Blue green and Purple" Said Brittany . Oh I see well then In case I need fashion advice then I should Come to you I'll keep that in check hmm I wonder who that could be" Said Adam . As<p>

* * *

><p>he Scampered down Stairs and opened the Door a Chipette just Stood There Sobbing quietly Hardly Saying a word Acting Imeditatly He took her in and set her Stuff in and set it down . " Hey you Guys we might need Dave in on this" Said Adam . As the others Randown to Comfert the Poor Little Chipette Jeanette ran into Dave's Room and Told him this . "Um Uh Dave I think you might wanna get down there Adam just found a little girl at the Front Door and took her in and she's Been Crying ever Since" Said Jeanette. As Dave made his way into the Living room and to the Little Chipette he Scooped her up and Asked her . "Hey Whats wrong little one ?" Asked Dave . Katies Eyes Lit Up like Christmass Lights . And he took her into his Music Room and Shut the door . Katy intorduced her Self and told him what Happened and Dave was Shocked and Angry But also wanted to protect<p>

* * *

><p>her from anyone that would Harm her so she felt Safe and Happy she found a new Family that took her in and was able to Provid for her . "Hey Brittany looks like its up to you and me to find out what kinds of Clothes she needs ." Said Adam . "Well lets go ask her and find out what kinds of Colours she likes ." Replied Brittany . As Brittany and Adam walked downStairs and Asked. "So Katy is it What are your Favorite Colours" Asked Adam . "Well I am into Black White Red Dark Blue and Dark pink" Replied Katy . "Oh uh Sorry about Introductions I'm sure you have met Alvin Simon Theodore Brittny Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Paul Charlene and myself and Thats Dave and yea he is Engaged to Claire" Said Adam . "Oh when did this Happen" Asked Katy well to Be Honest it Happened when my Brothres and me met Ian for the Second Time and that was after the Paris Accident Anyway the Girls won the Battle of the Bands Competition so anyway it was Alvin who Rescued them and well Brittany we well it was me who fell for her but one thing was for sure that I wasnt Drooling over her like all of the other guys<p>

* * *

><p>I was the Only level Headed Brother that was able to Strickup aConversation with Brittany and her Sisters and thats when I met The Band Known as the Munkators and man are they Good and well Brian Jason and Ethen Remained Loyal to Ian and Vowed to get revenge on us and your looking at Adam and the chipmunks but we all came back to do Highway to hell by None other than ACDC so it was our First Film that we did so anyway we had another Band Besides the munkators and Brian and the chipmunks it was Known as the munks and they too are a International Band and so are the Munkators along with Brian and the chipmunks the Munkators are working for a Different record Company than we are I think it was Liberty Records while the Munks are working for Speed Records and get this we are working with Dave and he helps Plan our Concerts along with Writing New songs some I pick out and well some Dave writes on his own but anyway Brian and the chipmunks work for Ian who once owned Jett Records and we still work for Jett Records but we dont know who is in Charge of that Place anymore" Said Adam . "Oh wow so you guys are International RockStars This is Awesome I never had the Chance to meet Celeibertys as Awesome as you guys but I love it I am a Huge Fan of Adam and the chipmunks thats why I came here to get away from my Former Family" Said katy Sadly . "Well you came to the right place<p>

* * *

><p>then Katy because we dont do anything like Drugs or Drink anytype of Beverage and if it Did Happen which I doubt that would Dave would yell at us like there is no Tomarrow Trust me on that and Alvin and yes its true Britt you and Alvin end up on Tabloids and well verious Newspapers along with the news" Said Adam . "Well I 'm glad to hear you say that" Replied Katy Happily . "Well then care to Join us up the Chipettes room we are watching Movie of the Chipmunk adventure and we are at the part where they do the Boys and Girls of Rock n roll and I was thinking of Doing another Film but this one is Different This one Stars Alvin and his Brothers along with Brittany and her Sisters on a Cruise Ship and well they meet a new chipmunk" Asked Adam . "Sure I would love that ." As Katy Adam and Brittany Scampered upStairs They Noticed that Alvin was Enjoying himself with Jill and Hardly any fights Broke out and so Katies Life Began anew .<p> 


End file.
